Under the Pale Moonlight
by TwoMoon'sLite
Summary: Luna has been mistreated scince she can remember, left only with the memories of her brother. When her bro finally comes, she's shocked to learn that he is Robin of the Teen Titans! He takes her back to Jump, where she quickly makes friends...and enemies. Who is Kristov? What's his connection to Slade? WHY DOES RAVEN HATE HER? Rated T for paranoia. -bbxOC, robxstar, minor bbxterr
1. Chapter 1: Old beginings

**A/N: My first real fanfic. By that, I mean not in a like play-ish format. I love all my followers and I just have to say that I will recommend reading my story ****Epic Mind Party****. I'm a little random . Please don't kill me if this sounds stupid.**

**P.S. YOU BETTER BE READING THIS littleblackneko!**

**_Disclaimer:_**** I do not own the Teen Titans or Dick. Props to whoever does. I mean seriously. Props.**

* * *

A small girl about four ran around the corners of the circus tents. Her blonde hair was in pigtails down past her shoulders. Her blue shirt matched her bright blue eyes eerily well, and the smile on her face told everyone that she didn't care if it was a size too large. Her bare feet pounded the hard earth as she ran around another box, only to stop dead as she was almost squashed by a large elephant.

The elephant's rider called down to her, "Watch out, Little Gray!"

The girl smiled at the cicusfolk's nickname for her and waved to the rider. The distraction forgotten, she kept running until she ran into something, no _someone_.

A raven haired boy, no more than six, stood in her path. He grabbed her arms to keep the girl from running away.

"Lu," he began, shaking his head,"Mom said not to run off. We have to go."

Luna giggled as the boy pulled her away. "Oh-kay, Richie!" She squeaked happily.

The boy sighed, and shook his head yet again. "I told you Luna, it's Dick, _not_ Richie."

"Okay, Richie, I call you Dick now." This only earned her another disappointed sigh.

Dick continued pulling Luna behind him until he reached a colorful wall of posters. He stopped in front of one with giant letters proclaiming "The Flying Graysons" and a picture of a man and a woman performing a trapeze act. He reached down to Luna and sat her on his shoulders. She responded by crossing her arms on top of his head and laying her head on top of them.

"One day, Luna, that'll be you and me. The Flying Graysons, the best brother-sister trapesists in the world!"

Luna giggled "Best in the world!" she shouted, throwing her arms into the air. Her yell was loud enough to earn a chuckle from more than one person, including her brother.

"I promise I won't ever let anything come between us, sis. Nothing will stop us from being the best."

* * *

I groaned. Another dream about my brother. I sat up in bed and looked out my window. The moon shone brighter than ever.

His words echoed in my head. _"I promise I won't ever let anything come between us, sis. Nothing will stop us from being the best."_

_Yea_, I thought. _Now look at us, you might as well be dead and I'm... me._

I sighed and went over to my closet. I pulled out a blue tee to complement by bright circulean eyes and jeans. After donning the clothing, I pulled on socks and electric blue fingerless fishnet gloves. I finished off by pulling on my blue Converse All-Stars. I took one look at the moon in the window before sneaking out of the small apartment.

I ran to the beach near my house and looked at the ocean. My ocean. Otherwise known as the Atlantic.

_When are you going to fufill that promise, brother?_


	2. NOT A CHAPTER 1

Hi guys I know I promised to update this sooner, but my grandma is in the hospital, and I just have a really crappy busy life. Gods, I hate high school.

Please forgive me.

Really please.

I am soooooo sorry.

* * *

Also this is curently on hiatus, as I am trying to watch Sherlock, reread the Mark of Athena (HoO #2 for you Percy fans), AND keep up with my schoolwork. So I apologize.

* * *

Dearest Guest: I am sorry you didn't leave me a name. I would have gladly recognized you and you will get more soon.

Dearest DaughterOfTheSea1, KimmyLoves, and LightBlueRoses: Thanks for favoriting this. I'm sorry there isnt much here. '.

Dearest KimmyLoves and Imma-Magical-Ninja-Banana: Wow, nice names. And thanks for following me!

* * *

AGAIN I'M SORRY BUT MY LIFE SUCKS AND I CAN'T WRITE LIKE EVER!


	3. Chapter 2: Familiar Doubts

_**Hey ya'll! I'm baaaaaack! This is the second of many chapters. Please read and review. Third chap shall be up later in Febuary. I have to type it myself. '-.- Thanks for reading and again, R & R!**_

* * *

Claire and David called me into the "kitchen" of our little 2 bedroom apartmeny. It was tiny, with David's Dark green couch cutting into my back as I sat at Claire's little pink table. Claire and David sat on either side of me in their hardbacked orange chairs. I sat in my fold-up lawn chair and stared at the tree feet's worth of compacted boxes and the all-too happy Claire.

They were an all too perfect couple, when I thought about it. David Saul Martinez, my adopted father, was a true Spainard. His brown eyes were always lit aflame with compassion for the girl with no true family, A.K.A. me. Claire, his fionce, hated me. We were complete opposites! I was tall(ish) with bright blue eyes and blonde hair and she was short with unruly black hair and matching beady eyes. She hated that I was truely American, while she and David were Spanish.

"What's up David,"I asked cooly. I had never called him "Dad". He was always honest with me about my adoptive state.

"Luna," he began smoothly,"you need to pack everything. Your brother will be here to... pick you up later."

"Wait, what? Dave, are you feeling okay?"

Claire jumped in, obviously not understanding the whole two-person-convo thing. "Your brother! He's going to take you to the West coast!" she practically screamed.

"I have a brother?"

"Yes," Claire answered curtly,shoving the boxes at me,"now go pack."

I walked back to my room, mumbling about that "stupid woman". A brother? Sure, that was awesome, but the West Coast? As in, the pacific Ocean? I didn't like that idea.

I started to pack the first box full of my clothes. Starting with my color-coded closet, I packed each box with a different color and wrote the color on the side with a silver Sharpie. I picked up the box and set it by the door when it was full and repeated the process with another color.

I was packing the last bx with my favorite quilt (a gift from Claire's oddly nice mother), pictures of my freinds Lisle and Emma, my swimsuits (a blue bikini and a black wetsuit for surfing), my skateboard and helmet, and the two pillows I had made myself when I heard Claire and David talking to someone.

I scrawled "Special Things" messily on the side and went out to greet the owner of the third voice I had heard. It was smooth and masculine.

_Great_, I thought, _I have a jock for a brother. Woopie..._. I walked out with the last box and saw my brother for the first time.

My brother wore jeans. He didn't look like a jock, standing with David and Claire. His red shirt proclaimed some fight club I'd never heard of, from Jump City (my soon-to-be home?). His black hair and blue eyes weren't a far cry from my own looks. He was skinny, like me, but slightly taller and had a compassionate air about him.

He looked at he and smiled. "Hi. Are you Luna?"

I nodded. "Are you Dick?" Claire and David flinched. I wasn't supposed to know his name.

"Yea. Ready to load up and ship out?" I nodded again and carried the box I was holding to his familiar-looking blue and white car. Where had i seen it before?

Within minutes, Claire, David, Dick and I had loaded up the car. Dick climbed into the driver's side and I said my goodbyes, hugging only David.

"Luna Daniel Oliver Grayson, you call when you get to the West Coast, alright?"

"Yes, Dave." I waved as Dick pulled away.

He was talking but only half-heartedly. I retained my air of uninterest until I realized where Dick was heading.


	4. Chapter 3: Unknown Skills

_**Hey ya'll here's the next chapter. Read and Review puuulease! **_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing but Luna, Claire and David. **_

* * *

"Why are you heading to Titans East Tower?"

"Don't talk. Don't call me Dick?" Let me do all the talking and call me Robin," he said without looking at me.

My mouth dropped open. "Wait, what?" He made to repeat himself but I stopped him. "You're kidding? Robin? Or is it Dick?" Something clicked in my head. "You're taking me from Steel City to Jump? And you're apart of Titans West"?"

He nodded as we pulled into some grauge-type thing in the side of the coastline. and got out. He was first and pulled a scrap of fabric out of his pocket, that I assumed was his trademark mask. He took me by the wrist and pulled me into a large silver elevator.

"Listen," he wispered, "Sorry about taking you but you'll be safer with me Lu. I mad e a promise and I plan to keep it."

"You remembered."

"How could I forget my little sister?" The soft side of him that had shown itself dissappeared as the elevator slowed its acent. "Ready yourself."

I took a deep breath and steeled my emotions, putting on my own mask. The doors opened and Rob walked out and I followed. All activity that had been going on stopped, and my brother was surrounded by nine Titans.

I caught only snippets of the conversation, but I did hear "mission successful,"go home now", and some other words I didn't recognize.

The twins, Mas and Menos, were the first to notice me. They began asking me random questions in rapid-fire Spanish and when I responded in my second language, they smiled and kept talking.

"Hello do you know us?"

"How could I not?"

"Who are you? Why are you here?"

"I'm Luna and I honestly don't know?"

"We can run really fast."

"I know, I live in the city."

By this time I had gathered the attention of the others. "What?" I asked innocently, "a girl can't _habla en espanol_?"

Robin smiled slightly at me and then cleared his throat. "Titans, this is my sister, Luna. Luna..." I lost the rest of his introduction as questions were fired at me faster than Mas and Menos could run.

The crowd scared me, I knew that it did. My heart rate spiked and my breathing hitched and became more rapid. I freaked out and moved backwards, towards the wall. I couldn't manage any answers for them except "Uh.."

Suddenly someone got too close to my shoulder and I acted upon instinct. I grabbed the offending person by the wrist and judo-flipped them onto their back. I blinked and dropped the wrist I was holding when I saw Beast Boy's wide emerald eyes staring back at me. Even Robin was speachless.

"I swear to Gaia, I have no idea what I just did. Or how I did it."

No one spoke for a few minutes. Then the questions were fired at me again. This time though I noticed that Speedy was no where to bee seen. Istantly, my senses went on high alert.

Then I heard it. The twang of a bow. I turned inpossibly fast and stopped an arrow less than two inches from my face. I paled and dropped the arrow as if it had been covered in poison. Behind me, someone swore.

Robin looked at me and opened his mouth to say something but was cut off by a loud (and very annoying) alarm. "We'll continue this later."

I stood at attention and mock-saluted him. "Yes, sir!"

A vein throbbed at his temple. "Don't call me sir."

With that he and the rest of the Titans left me alone in the large tower. _Well, guess its time for a nap..._


	5. Chapter 4: Singing Travelers

_**Sorry if the last two chapters moved a little fast! Yes this chapter will have songs in it and people will sing. Just try to keep up. =) As always R & R!**_

_****__**Disclaimer: I own nothing but Luna. Sadly.**_

* * *

I jumped into the back of the T-Car. Robin was "scouting ahead" on his bike... which left me in a car with Cyborg, Raven Beast Boy and Starfire for over 24 hours. Nonstop.

I sat between Star and BB, with Cy driving and Rae in shotgun. After about 16 hours I wanted to stangle Star. Raven seemed to notice and turned on the radio. A really good song floated though the speakers.

I smiled and started singing. (_Luna_, Cyborg)

Bring the action...

_When you hear this in the club_  
_You're gonna turn this sh** up_  
_You're gonna turn this sh** up_  
_You're gonna turn this sh** up_  
_When we up in the club_  
_All eyes on us_  
_All eyes on us_  
_All eyes on us_  
_See the boys in the club_  
_They watching us_  
_They watching us_  
_They watching us_  
_ Everybody in the club_  
_All eyes on us_  
_All eyes on us_  
_All eyes on us_

I wanna scream and shout, and let it all out  
And scream and shout, and let it out  
_We saying, oh wee oh wee oh wee oh_  
_We saying, oh wee oh wee oh wee oh_  
_I wanna scream and shout, and let it all out_  
_And scream and shout, and let it out_  
_We saying, oh wee oh wee oh wee oh_

You are now, now rocking with Will. and _Britney, bitch_

Oh, yeah...Oh, yeah...Oh, yeah...

Bring the action

Rock and roll, everybody let's lose control  
All the bottom we let it go  
Going fast, we ain't going slow, no, no  
Hey yo, hear the beat, now let's hit the floor  
Drink it up, and then drink some more  
Light it up, and let's let it blow, blow, blow  
Hey yo, rock it out, rock it now  
If you know what we talking 'bout  
Turn it up, and burn down the house, ho-house  
Hey yo, turn it up, and don't turn it down  
Here we go, we gon' shake the ground  
'Cause everywhere that we go we bring the action

When you hear this in the club  
You're gonna turn this sh** up  
You're gonna turn this sh** up  
You're gonna turn this sh** up  
_When we up in the club_  
_All eyes on us_  
_All eyes on us_  
_All eyes on us_  
You see them girls in the club  
They looking at us  
They looking at us  
They looking at us  
_Everybody in the club_  
_All eyes on us_  
_All eyes on us_  
_All eyes on us_

I wanna scream and shout, and let it all out  
And scream and shout, and let it out  
_We saying, oh wee oh wee oh wee oh_  
_We saying, oh wee oh wee oh wee oh_  
_I wanna scream and shout, and let it all out_  
_And scream and shout, and let it out_  
_We saying, oh wee oh wee oh wee oh_

You are now, now rocking with Will. and_ Britney, bitch_

Oh, yeah... Oh, yeah...Oh, yeah...

It goes on and on and on and on  
When me and you party together  
I wish this night would last forever  
'Cause I was feeling down, now I'm feeling better  
And maybe it goes on and on and on and on  
When me and you party together  
I wish this night would last forever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever

I wanna scream and shout, and let it all out  
And scream and shout, and let it out  
_We saying, oh wee oh wee oh wee oh_  
_We saying, oh wee oh wee oh wee oh_  
_I wanna scream and shout, and let it all out_  
_And scream and shout, and let it out_  
_We saying, oh wee oh wee oh wee oh_  
_We saying, oh wee oh wee oh wee oh_

_I wanna scream and shout, and let it all out_  
_And scream and shout, and let it out_  
_We saying, oh wee oh wee oh wee oh_

You are now, now rocking with Will. and _Britney, bitch_

I smiled at Cy. Who knew the guy could sing so well? I was taking another breath, to sing some more, when Star let out a squeel. "Boyfriend" by Justin Beiber started to play.

Raven and I symultainiously screamed, "NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" and lunged for the radio. She got there first and hit the power button. The scilence wasn't much better.

Thinking quickly, I dug though my purse and pulled out my iPod and AUX cord. I handed one end of the cord to the front seat. "Here."

Beast Boy was looking at my palylists as I pulled up the one labeled, "Faves".

"DDM?" he questioned.

I smiled evily at him. "Dark Dangerous Melodies." He shuddered.

As Styx flooded though the speakers, Rae and Cy groaned. "Really?" Rae said.

"Sorry!" I quickly changed it to a Third-Eye Blind song. "Better?"

I supposed it was, because Raven started singing. (_Luna_, **Raven,** BB)

**I'm packed and I'm holding **  
**I'm smiling, she's living, she's golden **  
**She lives for me, says she lives for me **  
**Ovation, her own motivation **  
**She comes round and she goes down on me **  
**And I make her smile, like a drug for you **  
**Do ever what you wanna do, coming over you **  
_**Keep on smiling, what we go through **_  
_**One stop to the rhythm that divides you **_  
_**And I speak to you like the chorus to the verse **_  
_**Chop another line like a coda with a curse **_  
_**Come on like a freak show takes the stage **_  
_**We give them the games we play, she said...** _  
_I want something else, to get me through this _  
_Semi-charmed kinda life, baby, baby _  
_I want something else, I'm not listening when you say good-bye_  
_The sky was gold, it was rose _  
_I was taking sips of it through my nose _  
_And I wish I could get back there, someplace back there _  
_Smiling in the pictures you would take _  
_Doing crystal myth, will lift you up until you break _  
_It won't stop, I won't come down _  
_I keep stock with the tick-tock rhythm, I bump for the drop _  
_And then I bumped up, I took the hit that I was given _  
_Then I bumped again, then I bumped again _  
_I said..._  
_How do I get back there, to the place where I fell asleep inside you _  
_How do I get myself back to the place where you said..._  
_**I want something else, to get me through this **_  
_**Semi-charmed kinda life, baby, baby **_  
_**I want something else, I'm not listening when you say good-bye** _  
_I believe in the sand beneath my toes _  
_The beach gives a feeling, an earthy feeling _  
**I believe in the faith that grows **  
**And the four right chords can make me cry **  
_**When I'm with you I feel like I could die **_  
_**And that would be all right, all right **_  
**And when the plane came in, she said she was crashing **  
_**The velvet it rips in the city, we tripped on the urge to feel alive **_  
Now I'm struggling to survive, those days you were wearing that velvet dress   
You're the priestess, I must confess   
_**Those little red panties they pass the test **_  
_**Slide up around the belly, face down on the mattress** _  
_One_  
**And you hold me, and we're broken **  
**Still it's all that I wanna do, just a little now **  
**Feel myself, head made of the ground **  
**I'm scared, I'm not coming down**  
_No, no_  
**And I won't run for my life **  
**She's got her jaws now, locked down in a smile**  
_But nothing is all right, all right_  
_**And I want something else, to get me through this life **_  
_**Baby, I want something else **_  
_**Not listening when you say... **_  
_**Good-bye, good-bye, good-bye **_  
_**Good-bye** _  
**The sky was gold,** _it was rose_  
_I was taking sips of it through my nose_  
And I wish I could get back there   
Someplace back there, in the place we used to start   
I want something else

Everyone's attention was on BB. Geeze, the boy could _sing_. Even Rae was staring for a minute. He kept singing the nest song and I joined him. (_Luna_, BB, **Rae**)

Oh yeah  
Oh yeah

So scared of breaking it  
That you won't let it bend  
And I wrote two hundred letters  
I will never send  
Sometimes these cuts are so much deeper than they seem  
You'd rather cover up  
I'd rather let them bleed  
So let me be  
And I'll set you free _(Oh yeah)_

_I __am in misery_  
_There ain't nobody who can comfort me (Oh yeah)_  
_Why won't you answer me?_  
_The silence is slowly killing me (Oh yeah)_

**Girl, you really got me bad**  
**You really got me bad**  
**I'm gonna get you back**  
**I'm gonna get you back**

**Your salty skin and how**  
**It mixes in with mine**  
**The way it feels to be**  
**Completely intertwined**  
**Not that I didn't care**  
**It's that I didn't know**  
**It's not what I didn't feel,**  
**It's what I didn't show**  
**So let me be**  
**And I'll set you free**

**_I am in misery_**  
**_And there ain't nobody who can comfort me _**_(Oh yeah)_  
**_Why won't you answer me?_**  
_**The silence is slowly killing me** (Oh yeah)_

Girl, you really got me bad  
You really got me bad  
I'm gonna get you back  
I'm gonna get you back

_You say your faith is shaken_  
_And you may be mistaken_  
_To keep me wide awake and waiting for the sun_  
_I'm desperate and confused_  
_So far away from you_  
_I'm getting there, I don't care where I have to run_

_Why do you do what you do to me, yeah?_  
_Why won't you answer me, answer me, yeah?_  
_Why do you do what you do to me, yeah?_  
_Why won't you answer me, answer me, yeah?_

_I am in misery_  
_There ain't nobody who can comfort me __(Oh yeah)_  
_Why won't you answer me?_  
_The silence is slowly killing me __(Oh yeah)_

Girl you really got me bad  
You really got me bad  
I'm gonna get you back  
I'm gonna get you back

Girl you really got me bad  
You really got me bad  
I'm gonna get you back  
I'm gonna get you back

Girl you really got me bad  
You really got me bad  
I'm gonna get you back  
I'm gonna get you back

The rest of the car ride was in silence. Although, I swear I heard Beast Boy say, "Damn. Why does she have to be so sexy. And why does she have to just come in and make things akward."

_ I'm sorry_, was my only thought.


	6. NOT A CHAPTER 2

**Oh my Gods, guys. I'm sooo terrible. Can you forgive me?**

**My writing has left me with a mind blank and I don't know where to go! I also don't know If I should continue.**

**If I get at least 5 reviews, I'll continue.**

**I'm currently looking for a beta reader, so if ya want a prieview, PM me.**

**Again, No Review, no new chapters.**

* * *

**If I get at least 10 reviews, I'll throw in a chapter from BB's point of view on when they first met. :)**


	7. NOT A CHAPTER 3

**So I will continue. Afterall.**

**But not now.**

**Must think.**

**In the mean time: I'm making a Sherlock fic :3**

**Please read and review it.**

**Love ya'll!**

**Thanks for rallying.**

**~TwoMoon'sLite~**


	8. Chapter 5: Benightedness of Robin

**Hey Guys! As promised, I will continue.**

**Thanks again for reviewing, although not sure if "Please continue" counts as a review.**

**Oh well!**

**The review replies will now be at the bottom.**

**So yea now ENJOY!**

* * *

Robin was nowhere to be seen when we arrived at the Tower.

My first thought was: Yaay! Beach!

My second thought was: What room is mine?

I found out later that Robin intended for me to have an ex-Titan's room. WOO!

Beast Boy and Cyborg gave me the grand tour (My favorite was the beach, duh).

After we had made our way back to the common room, Robin came in and showed me to this great room with stars on the celling. I was all good to move in, but then I saw the pictures on the nightstands and desk.

"Someone lives here."

Robin gave me a look. The "Girl, you're crazy" look.

"I'm serious."

"No one lives here Luna." There was an unspoken addition. I frowned and argued with him all the way back to the common room.

"I'm not living where someone already is. I dont do roommates, Rob."

"No. One. Lives. There."

"Yes they do!"

"NO THEY DON'T!"

"WHO LIVED THERE THEN?"

"TERRA BUT SHE'S DEAD!"

Silence followed. Everyone had frozen, gazes in our direction. Beast Boy looked ready to cry.

"You were gonna give her Terra's room?" He sniffled.

"Beast boy.." Robin tried to correct his error, but it was too late. The damage had been done and the green teen was long gone.

"Cy, mind finding me a room?" The robotic teen nodded. "Great, well. I'm going to go and fix your screw-up. Good job, bro."

Robin glared at me and I walked out, into the hall, with Cy following me.

* * *

An our later, all of my stuff had been moved into my room and I was on my way to Beast Boy's room, when I passed the empty room. What had her name been? Oh yea, Terra.

I smiled and ran back to my room. Grabbing my old, beat-up skateboad, I ran down to the garage. "Cyborg!" I called, bursting through the door.

"Hey Luna. "

"I know how to fix this. But I need your help." I told him my plan and a smile sppread across his face. "Well?" I asked.

"Let's get started."

* * *

"BEAST BOY!' I yelled as I knocked obnoctiously on the green teen's door. "BB! Hey DUUUUUUDE!"

He opened the door and stared at me. I wasted no time in grabbing his hand and dragging him to Terra's room. He looked at he door as I looked at him with a wide smile.

"Am I supposed to see some..." He trailed off as he saw what I had done to the door.

"Taa daa!" The deck of my board had been cut down to a small square, and made into a small plaque that read "TERRA". "I thought this would make up for Robin's insensitivity."

It did. And I got a hug from BB as an added bonus.

Maybe the West coast won't be so bad.

* * *

**ravenfan253 , justiceintheworldofhp-yearight : Thanks for reviewing. I'm glad you at least read what I write up here.**

**AlaskaChic Storywriter : I hate mind blanks too. It sucks. I'm glad you like it.**

**midnightcures: Now please! Please review!**

** 8: First off, great name man. Second, I do have a beta for my other stories but I'd love to get a second opinion. (I think my current beta is biased X) ). Third, thanks for the offer but I have no idea how to give you the chapters to beta. If I knew, I'd definately ask for your assistance.**


End file.
